Depuis tes doigts sur moi
by Ramojeri
Summary: Ça n'était qu'un rien, à peine un effleurement, et pourtant Kirk avait souvent cette impression idiote que ça faisait lever le soleil de sa vie. Ou le moment où Jim découvre tout le pouvoir tactile des Vulcains... Slash


**Salut à tous !**

**Alors voila, ma première fiction Star Trek... je stresse de vous la faire découvrir ^^**

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à ce sujet, sinon que ce ne sera pas une très grande fiction, je pense à 5/6 chapitres. Il s'agit avant tout de décrire un amour naissant entre ces deux hommes, de caractères, et même de planètes différentes, mais tellement compatibles au font. **

**J'en profite pour vous parler d'une autre de mes fictions, que je viens de poster. C'est un multi-Crossover, comprenant les univers de : Star Trek, Supernatural, Merlin et Sherlock. C'est une fiction Slash ( comme toutes mes fictions, il faut le dire). Arthur, Dean, Sherlock et Kirk se réveillent dans le hall d'un manoir, enfermés, ils vont devoir se découvrir et se soutenir, lorsqu'ils découvriront qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls cibles dans cette histoire. Merlin, Castiel, John et Spock sont en danger, et ils devront user de beaucoup de courage et de self-contrôle pour leur venir en aide. **

**Je sais bien que vous ne connaissez, et n'appréciez probablement pas tout ces univers, mais, ne serait-ce que pour Spock et Kirk, allez y faire un tour, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, siouplais ^.^ **

**Bref, après cette aparté, place à cette fiction. Rien ne m'appartiens, et le rating M est là pour de nombreuses raison, vous voila prévenus.**

**Bonne lecture mes chats, j'attends avec impatience votre avis ! Bizz.**

* * *

**Depuis tes doigts sur moi.**

Chapitre 1 :

Ça avait été comme la découverte d'un nouveau monde, d'une planète encore inconnue, d'une terre aux richesses insoupçonnées. Ça occupait toutes ses pensées, jour et nuit. C'était constamment dans son esprit. Ça n'était qu'un rien, à peine un effleurement, et pourtant il avait souvent cette impression idiote que ça faisait lever le soleil de sa vie. Jim avait cru à une erreur la première fois, à une maladresse, à un dérèglement des systèmes d'apesanteur, et pourtant...

C'était un soir sans mission particulière. L'Enterprise voguait paisiblement à travers la galaxie, en direction d'une planète de classe M dont Starfleet n'avait eu que très peu l'occasion d'explorer. Plus tôt dans la journée les radars s'étaient déclenchés, indiquant un objet massif et inconnu dans leur trajectoire. Ça n'avait duré qu'une minute, puis l'objet s'était comme volatilisé, disparaissant des radars avant qu'ils n'aient pu en déterminer l'origine. C'est pour cela, alors que la relève avait sonné depuis près d'une heure, que le capitaine Kirk était encore présent sur la passerelle. Sulu s'était présenté à son poste de Commandant en second, et avait eu un sourire en coin en voyant que Jim n'était pas près à quitter son poste. Ça arrivait parfois, et Sulu ne rechignait jamais à attendre que le Capitaine soit près à céder sa place le temps d'une nuit de sommeil. Spock était resté également sur la passerelle, penché sur sa plate-forme, tentant de déterminer l'origine de l'objet intrus en remontant dans le système d'enregistrement des données. Personne n'avait pensé ne serait-ce qu'à protester lorsque, quelques mois plus tôt et en contournant sournoisement les règles de Starfleet, Jim avait annoncé qu'il changeait les équipes. Spock était celui qui devait prendre le commandement du vaisseau lors des repos de Kirk, c'était là le rôle du Premier Officier. Mais Jim en avait décidé autrement, prétextant qu'il souhaitait donner une chance à Sulu de montrer tout son talent de commandant aux amiraux de la flotte. Mais tout le monde savait bien que la vérité était tout autre. Jim travaillait mieux avec Spock, il n'était jamais meilleur Capitaine que lorsque le Vulcain le secondait. De plus, cela leur permettait de se retrouver une fois leur service achevé, pour se disputer une partie d'Échecs.

En bref, ni Kirk ni Spock ne devaient encore se trouver sur la passerelle à l'heure actuelle. Mais aucun d'eux ne songea à prendre congé avant d'avoir enfin trouvé la source de cette disparition incongrue, plus d'une demie heure plus tard. C'était en fait un astéroïde qui avait implosé, ils l'avaient compris en recoupant les coordonnées transmises par les radars avec les données continues fournies par la base de donnée que partageaient tout les vaisseaux de Starfleet. En distorsion, ils étaient passés à travers les quelques vestiges de l'implosion sans que le radars ne les détectes, ce qui les avaient induit en erreur, mais le problème était résolu. Kirk soupira d'un mélange complexe de soulagement et de fatigue, souriant légèrement.

« Je vais faire mon rapport, et vous pourrez enfin prendre votre poste Sulu. »

« Bien Monsieur ! » Sourit le jeune homme en faisant tourner sa chaise, un peu trop rapidement pour laisser le temps au Capitaine de le voir effectivement lui adresser un sourire.

Jim secoua la tête en souriant à son tour face au comportement un peu enfantin de son Lieutenant. Il se permit ensuite de s'appuyer sans grande grâce contre le dossier de son fauteuil, penchant la tête en arrière et fermant les yeux un instant, la fatigue se faisant rudement sentir. Il regrettera ce geste plus tard, sans quoi il aurait put le voir arriver. Il aurait vu son regard changer, s'emplir d'une détermination qu'il ne s'était jusque là jamais accordé, il aurait vu ses yeux se faire plus noir que jamais. Il ne comprendra que bien plus tard que, sans ce geste, sans cette position alanguie et très peu professionnelle, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Mais c'était arrivé, alors qu'il se débattait contre lui même pour rouvrir les yeux, se répétant intérieurement qu'il avait encore un rapport à fournir avant d'enfin pouvoir se reposer, c'était arrivé...

Ce fut d'abord une voix, une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur, prononçant des mots qu'il connaissait tout aussi bien. Mais cette fois fut différente, cette fois il n'eut pas le temps de se laisser envahir par cette chaleur familière qui lui donnait toujours une incontrôlable envie de sourire.

« Bonsoir Captaine. »

Il allait ouvrir les yeux, et sourire, il allait vraiment sourire, mais une chose inattendue arriva. Alors que Spock prononçait ces deux mots de la même manière que chaque soir, alors que Jim y lisait une tendresse que lui seul pouvait voir, ça arriva. Ce petit rien, ce simple effleurement, et ça fit lever le soleil de la vie de Kirk. Il resta figé, une nuée de frissons prenant naissance dans le bas de son dos pour s'épanouir dans tout son corps, terminant leur course sur le dos de sa main droite, là ou, il en était sur maintenant, Spock venait de poser ses doigts. Et Sopck ne le touchait _jamais. _Bien sur ça n'avait rien d'un simple touché, et même si son corps, lui, le savait et le montrait bien, Jim n'en avait pas encore conscience. Mille questions apparurent dans son esprit, mais elles restèrent comme... coincées, quelque part entre la léthargie et la délectation pure qui l'envahissait complètement. Il resta un très long moment là, dans la même position, les yeux toujours clos, perdu dans les méandre d'un univers nouveau dans lequel il avait été plongé avec émerveillement. Il avait bien conscience que les secondes s'étiraient, et Spock ne retirait toujours pas ses doigts... et les frissons ne faisaient qu'augmenter, ressemblant à présent à des secousses électriques. Il voulait froncer les sourcils, il le voulait vraiment, pour montrer ce « pourquoi ? » qui raisonnait sourdement à ses oreilles, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, il était comme paralysé. Puis les long doigts fin du Vulcain bougèrent, descendant vers son poignet, et il jura qu'une chose _vivante_ s'était animée au cœur ses entrailles pour les lui retourner dans tous les sens. Il fut alors comme frappé, comme rattraper violemment en vol par la force de l'attraction. C'était Spock, c'était ses doigts sur sa peau, c'était... c'était impossible. Il se sentit tout à coup obligé d'ouvrir les yeux, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours sur la passerelle, une (très grande) partie de lui s'imaginant fiévreux et délirant dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Mais il ouvrit les yeux sur la passerelle, directement sur Spock, sur son visage. Son PO avait le regard baissé – Spock ne baissait _jamais _les yeux – mais la position assise de Jim lui permettait quand même d'apercevoir son visage. Il avait les yeux fermés... bordel, Spock avait les yeux fermés ! Il avait sur le visage cet air d'extase bienheureux d'un enfant qui goutte pour la première fois un parfum de glace qui sera à jamais son préféré. Et les frissons revinrent de plus belle attaquer son échine à cette vue. Mais ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Kirk, et redémarrer son cerveau jusque-là court-circuité, ce fut cette petite chose que lui seul pouvait remarquer. Cette ride de douleur qu'il voyait à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'admirer d'un peu plus près son Premier Officier, cette ride qui avait disparue à cet instant. Elle s'était comme lissé sous un trop grand bien-être. Jim eu soudain en tête cette fois où il s'était retrouvé coincé sur une planète hostile dont il avait oublié le nom, et où, cette fois encore, Spock l'avait sauvé après de longues heures de recherches pour le Vulcain, et d'agonie pour Jim. La ride avait disparus également ce jour là, à la seconde où Spock était apparut devant lui, son visage avait effacé cette ride de douleur sous une montagne de soulagement. Jim avait été triste de la voir réapparaître quelques jours plus tard. Avait-il été, cette fois là comme aujourd'hui, responsable de la disparition de cette ride ? Et si c'était le cas, était-il alors également la raison de sa présence ? Était-il responsable de la douleur de Spock ?

« Sp-Spock ?! » Il ne put empêcher ce mot tremblant de sortir de ses lèvres, le visage et le cœur tordu de douleur à la pensée qu'il puisse être responsable d'une quelconque gène infligé à Spock.

Le Vulcain ouvrit instantanément les yeux, comme tiré de force d'un rêve. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur le visage toujours grimaçant d'horreur de Jim, et il recula d'un pas, rompant tout contact avec son Capitaine. Kirk eu envie d'hurler, de se débattre contre le vide toujours plus grand que son ami creusait entre eux, d'agripper la main de Spock pour la reposer sur la sienne. C'était une torture, on venait de lui arracher les tripes, Spock lui avait arraché les tripes en s'éloignant de lui. Mais il resta immobile, observant son second s'éloigner à reculons, jusqu'à disparaître derrière les portes de la passerelle, une expression douloureuse sur le visage... la foutue ride était revenue, bien plus profonde.

Jim n'y comprit rien. Que venait-il de se passer ?! Spock avait-il volontairement posé ses doigts sur lui ? Si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Les Vulcains détestaient les contactes physiques, pourtant Spock avait eut l'air de s'en délecter, tout comme lui... Et Bordel, pourquoi cet idiot s'était-il enfuit de cette manière ?!

Il avait cru que ce moment avait retourné son vaisseau, peut-être même toute la galaxy, comme il l'avait retourné lui, intérieurement. Mais en relevant les yeux sur sa passerelle, il s'aperçut que le monde avait continué de tourner rond en dehors du bordel que Spock avait foutu dans sa tête, et personne n'avait remarqué leur petit échange, si ça n'était peut-être Uhura, qui lui adressa un sourire dépeint d'une pointe de tristesse, avant de retourner sagement à sa tache. Jim ne compris pas le message que son Lieutenant de communication avait voulus lui faire passer, mais il en fut tout de même étrangement rassuré.

...

Les jours qui suivirent cet « incident » furent une vraie torture pour Kirk, et il l'ignorait encore mais ce fut encore bien pire pour le Vulcain. Spock l'évitait carrément, et lorsqu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se retrouver sur la passerelle avec son Capitaine, il ne lui adressait que quelques mots on ne peut plus professionnels lorsque la situation l'y obligeait. Le soir même de cet échange, après avoir quitté son poste, Jim s'était mit en tête de retrouver ce fichu Vulcain pour lui demander des explications. Mais il avait été introuvable. Kirk avait fini par se retrouver devant la cabine de Spock. Il y était resté de très longues minutes, cherchant du courage au fond de lui, et ne trouvant que des questions, ainsi que le souvenir frissonnant des doigts de Spock sur sa peau. Alors il avait rejoint ses propres appartements, et s'était renfrogné dans une incompréhension qui finirait sans doute par le rendre fou.

Alors le lendemain, après une journée éprouvante à attendre un signe de son premier officier qui ne vint jamais, Jim se retrouva sur son fauteuil, l'heure de la relève sonnant. Il guetta du coin de l'œil le Vulcain quitter son propre siège lentement, priant intérieurement de le voir s'approcher, et lui souhaiter bonsoir, comme c'était leur rituel désormais. Au moins ça, se dit-il, qu'il lui donne au moins ça. Mais Spock Ne s'avança pas vers lui, il ne lui adressa pas même un regard et quitta la passerelle sans plus attendre, sans un bonsoir...

C'est le cœur chargé de chagrin que Kirk quitta son fauteuil de Commandant à son tour. Les jours suivant se déroulèrent de la même façon, et plus les jours passaient, plus Kirk était désespéré de voir son ami redevenir celui qu'il était avant... _ça. _Toute l'équipe de la passerelle avait remarqué leur étrange comportement, qui se répercutait automatiquement sur l'humeur et l'efficacité du groupe tout entier. Il soupçonnait même l'un de ses petits traîtres d'avoir été vicieusement cafarder au Docteur McCoy, puisque Bones avait décidé de rendre une petite visite à son ami ce soir là, plus d'une semaine après « l'incident ».

« Puisque je te dis que tout va bien Bones, tu vas me lâcher à la fin ? ! » Haussa Kirk en rangeant nerveusement les quelques affaires qui traînaient par-ci par-là dans sa cabine.

« Arrête Jim, je te connais par cœur. Soit quelque chose te tourmente au point de t'empêcher de dormir, soit tu as besoin d'un check-up complet vu les cernes que t'as sous les yeux. »

Jim releva les yeux sur son ami, à la fois colérique et légèrement craintif, comme à chaque fois que les mots « check-up » sortaient de la bouche de son ami. Bones se contenta de le regarder patiemment, assit sur le lit de Kirk. Ce dernier soupira longuement, puis alla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour balancer ses vêtements sales dans la panière qui disparue aussitôt dans le mur. Il revint ensuite et hésita une seconde avant de s'avancer vers Bones, prenant place près de lui. Il entrecroisa ses doigts, fermant les yeux une seconde au souvenir de ceux de Spock.

« C'est à propos de Spock. » Finit-il par avouer.

Et Bones fit un bruit guttural que Jim interpréta avec précision comme quelque chose du style « bien sur que c'est à propos de Spock ! Dis-moi plutôt quelque chose que je ne sais pas ! ». Il préféra ne pas relever et garda les yeux au sol pour continuer.

« Je crois qu'il me fait la gueule. » souffla t-il.

Jim sentit comme une pierre de colère tomber dans le font de son estomac lorsque, à peine ces mots prononcés, Bones éclata de rire.

« Spock est un Fichu Gobelin Jim, il est génétiquement programmé pour « faire la gueule » ! D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à tenter de déchiffrer dans l'angle de ses sourcils ou la pointe de ses oreilles des choses qui n'existent pas. Les Vulcains ne laissent aucune place aux émotions, ni dans leurs expressions, ni même dans leurs cœurs, et tu le sais bien. »

« Tu te trompes... tu te trompes Bones. Peut-être que les Vulcains sont « génétiquement programmés » Pour ne pas laisser leurs émotions les contrôler, ou déborder et apparaître aux yeux du monde, ce genre de choses, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne ressentent rien. Et Spock est différent, je sais pas, c'est peut-être son coté humain... »

« Ou peut-être que c'est parce que tu lui accorde beaucoup d'importance... » Insinua t-il avec un petit sourire cette fois pas le moins du monde moqueur, mais plutôt empli d'une sorte de douce indulgence.

Kirk fit ce petit bruit de gorge voulant dire « n'importe quoi ! » en secouant légèrement la tête, mais un sourire doux scotché à ses lèvres. Puis il soupira de nouveau, ses yeux se retrouvant, encore une fois, indubitablement attiré par le sol.

« Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai jamais dis. Quand j'ai rencontré Spock Prime pour la première fois, pour me prouver qu'il était bien la version ridée du Spock agaçant que je connaissais, il m'a... il a partagé ses souvenirs avoir moi, par télépathie, et pas seulement ses plus récents. J'ai vu toute sa vie... notre vie, celle qu'elle aurait du être s'il n'y avait pas eu cet incident. Cet homme avait été transporté dans le passé, et il venait de voir sa planète entièrement détruite et pourtant... pourtant lorsque vint le moment de partager son souvenir le plus douloureux... » Kirk ferma les yeux, avalant difficilement sa salive, pour tenter de retenir les larmes brûlantes qui menaçaient de lui échapper au souvenir des émotions que le vieux Spock lui avait transmis ce jour là, sur Delta Vega.

Puis il releva des yeux rougi sur son ami, qui avait froncé les sourcils au comportement de Jim.

« J'ai vu ma mort Bones... la mort de cet autre Kirk. J'ai vu... j'ai senti la douleur de Spock. Il n'était même pas mon ami à l'époque, je ne ressentais qu'incompréhension et rancœur à son égard, mais quand... ce qu'il a ressentit à ma... à la mort de _son _Kirk, était bien plus fort que ce que je n'ai jamais put ressentir, c'est bien plus qu'un humain peut endurer, je t'assure. C'était ça son souvenir le plus douloureux. La mort de toute une planète, de sa propre mère, contre la mienne... »

Kirk secoua la tête, comme toujours incrédule face à ce souvenir pourtant vieux de près de deux ans. Il essuya rapidement une larme traîtresse qu'il n'avait su retenir, avant de retrouver toute la force combative qui le caractérisait.

« Alors ne vient pas me dire qu'il ne ressent rien. » Dit-il avec un brin de colère.

Bones resta un long moment, les yeux posé sur le visage de son ami, comme l'analysant. Kirk avait parfois l'impression que McCoy avait un Tricordeur implanté dans la rétine, tellement il était doué pour l'analyser avec une grande précision. Puis le médecin secoua la tête en lâchant un petit rire moqueur.

« T'es vraiment le roi quand il s'agit de te foutre dans les ennuis, gamins. » Dit-il en couvant Jim d'un regard presque paternel, souriant légèrement.

« Ça tu l'a dis. » Répondit Kirk en souriant à son tour, un peu coupable et un peu triste.

Bones se leva et s'étira une seconde avant d'agripper fermement le poignet de Jim pour l'obliger à lever ses fesses du lit. Kirk le regarda à travers ses sourcils froncé, clairement mécontent d'être remué de la sorte.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi Spock a décidé de « te faire la gueule » Jim, mais y a qu'une seule solution à ça. Va voir ton Lutin avant que je ne sois obligé de te planter un hypo-somnifère dans les fesses pour effacer ces horribles poches violacées de sous tes yeux. » Ordonna t-il de son ton le plus sérieux en donnant une grande tape qui se voulait encourageante dans le dos de Jim, le poussant par la même occasion vers la porte.

« Je te hais. » rétorqua Kirk, plus grognon que jamais, mais se dirigeant tout de même vers la sortie, le visage boudeur et le pas traînant.

« Tu me hais parce que tu m'aimes trop, Kirk, et tu le sais. » Se moqua Bones, une main accompagnant toujours le dos de Jim jusqu'à la sortie.

Jim grogna, mais n'ajouta rien. Bien sur qu'il aimait Bones, il serait perdu sans son ami aux airs bourrus mais au cœur immense. Ils firent un bout de chemin à travers les couloirs déserts ensembles, dans un silence léger et presque réconfortant pour Jim. Puis Bones prit le chemin de l'infirmerie, non sans adresser un clin d'oeil à Kirk avant, auquel ce dernier répondit d'un nouveau grognement boudeur. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il se retrouva seul au milieu d'un croisement. Voila plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas parlé à son premier officier, si ça n'était pour répondre à une information professionnelle que Spock se devait de partager avec le Capitaine. Il fallait que ça cesse, et vite. Jim n'avouerait jamais à quel point il était perdu sans les « bonsoir, Capitaine » de Spock, sans ses légers froncements de sourcils, sans ses yeux qui, lorsqu'ils étaient posés dans les siens, parlaient bien plus que Spock lui-même. Mais c'était pourtant le cas. Jim était perdu. Il voulait comprendre ce qui s'était passé sur la passerelle une semaine plus tôt, et il voulait, sans le reconnaître ouvertement, même intérieurement, sentir à nouveau ces sensations purement merveilleuses qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment-là... oui, il le voulait tellement. Mais plus que tout, il voulait que Spock le _regarde_, ce que cet idiot semblait s'obstiner à éviter.

Ses réflexions le menèrent directement devant la porte des appartement de son premier officier, sans qu'il n'ait rien vu du chemin parcourut. Et son cœur s'emballa avec d'autant plus de folie lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur cette porte close. Il tenta de ne pas bloquer sa respiration, comme ses poumons semblaient vouloir le faire, et, après un long moment à être un peu étourdie par cette vague de panique totalement ridicule, il rassembla son courage et leva un poing un peu trop serré pour frapper contre la porte. Elle s'ouvrit environs une demie seconde plus tard. Spock l'avait-il entendu ? Son cœur battait-il si fort que ça ?!

« Capitain. » Dit seulement le Vulcain.

Kirk leva alors les yeux vers ce visage si particulier, et il en oublia même ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Spock semblait... contrarié. Non, ça n'était pas vraiment le mot, il était plutôt... quoi ? En colère ? Fatigué ? Surpris ?... Heureux ?! Jim plissa suspicieusement les yeux, puis il les écarquilla légèrement quand il compris. Sopck _était _tout ça, mais ce qu'il était surtout, c'était en lutte. Il luttait pour le contrôle de toutes ces émotions, comme Jim l'avait rarement vu lutter.

« Capitaine ? » Répéta alors Spock, voyant l'autre immobile sur le pas de la porte, silencieux et surtout _l'observant._ « Y a t-il un problème ? »

Jim mit une seconde à réagir. Puis son corps se mit en action, il adressa un grand sourire à son second puis le dépassa pour entrer dans ses quartiers, ne se souciant guère de ne pas avoir reçu la moindre invitation à entrer. Il oublia ses questions, il oublia même que pendant une seconde, il avait envisager d'hurler sur Spock jusqu'à ce qu'il lui explique ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Parce que Spock était en peine, il le voyait, et la seule chose qu'il voulait à présent était de l'aider. S'il ne pouvait pas faire en sorte que cette foutue ride sur le front de Spock disparaisse, la moindre des choses était au moins de lui faciliter la tâche, en agissant comme le Capitaine à l'humeur légère qu'il était la plupart du temps, en agissant en _ami_. Il s'installa alors sur le lit du Vulcain, repoussant un frisson incongru qui le prit de court, et se pencha sur ses bras tendus derrière lui dans une position décontracté qu'il espérait pas trop maladroite.

« Non, aucun problème, c'est juste que... » Il chercha un moyen de ne rien évoquer du malaise de cette dernière semaine, puis la réponse se fit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la petit table qui trônait au milieu des appartements, comme les attendant, comme l'attendant _lui_. « Je crois qu'on a une partie à finir, non ? » Dit-il avec un sourire en coins, montrant le plateau d'Échecs du menton.

Cette fois le froncement de sourcils de Spock fut plus qu'évidant, et Jim y lut une incompréhension flagrante, puis une longue interrogation, puis enfin le visage de son Vulcain s'éclaira, enfin, autant que possible pour lui. Jim ne put retenir son immense sourire, lorsque, dans un silence un peu maladroit, Spock rejoignit sa place habituelle devant le plateau d'Échecs pluridimensionnel.

La partie s'éternisa quelque peu. Non, en fait, elle dura réellement _une éternité. _Pour la bonne et simple raison que Jim, dans son infinie bonté d'âme, et ne voulant que distraire Spock de ses tournant, avait oublié de penser à une chose essentielle. Pour jouer au Echecs, il fallait utiliser ses mains... et Spock les utilisaient vraiment, _ses mains._ Baladant ses longs doigts fins sur les pièces d'obsidienne... aussi noir que ses yeux. Les touchant, les caressent...

« C'est votre tour, Capitaine. » Lui rappela Spock pour ce qui lui semblait la millième fois de la soirée.

Jim releva la tête, alors que le Vulcain plaçait ses mains sur ses genoux, sous la table, bien à l'abri de ses regards... de ses _envies_. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, son comportement était inacceptable, et surtout totalement ridicule ! Il adressa un sourire un peu maladroit à son second, tentant de toutes ses forces de ne pas y placer là des excuses, qu'il espérait non nécessaire, puisque Spock ne devait pas avoir remarqué ses regards alanguie posés sur ses mains, sans quoi il aurait très certainement fait une remarque. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

« Je réfléchis Spock. Vous semblez... irrité. » Ajouta t-il dans un demi sourire provocateur, sachant très bien comment Spock réagirait à une insinuation concernant une quelconque émotion qu'il était susceptible de ressentir.

« L'irritation est une émotion humaine Capitaine, par conséquent je n'y suis pas sou... » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, observant le mouvement que Jim venait de faire et qui allait, au mieux grandement retarder sa victoire, au pire carrément le faire _perdre._

_« _Vous disiez, uh Spock ?! » Demanda alors Jim d'un air suffisant, un sourcil levé et le coin de ses lèvres retroussé en un grand sourire qu'il avait encore la décence de retenir.

« … Il est vrai que, à cet instant, mes gènes humain... » Jim éclata d'un grand rire gras à ce moment là, ne laissant pas Spock se perdre dans des explications houleuses.

Il jura alors voir à cet instant le coin des lèvres de Spock tressauter, dans une lutte acharné pour ne pas sourire. Jim en oublia, pour quelques seconde, à quel point il se sentait vide depuis que les doigts de Spock s'étaient posés sur sa peau. Non, en fait il se sentait vide depuis que, à peines quelques secondes après cet événement, les doigts de Spock avaient _quitté _sa peau.

Malgré les statistiques minutieusement calculés au départ, Spock avait perdu cette partie, après de longues heures d'une lutte calme. Jim s'était alors levé, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, pour étirer ses muscles engourdis par la position qu'il avait tenu tout ce temps. Il baissa les yeux sur son ami, toujours assit derrière le plateau d'Échecs déjà prêt pour une nouvelle partie. Mais Spock ne le regardaient pas, ses yeux étaient encrés plus bas, là où, à causes des bras levés de Kirk, une partie de son ventre était découvert. Jim resta figé dans une position pour le moins ridicule, des frissons venant lui mordre violemment l'échine. Il ne douta plus, à cet instant, que l'effleurement de Spock l'autre jour avait été intentionnel. Ses yeux le lui disait, et ses yeux ne mentaient pas, jamais. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Spock ? Et, bordel, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, à lui ?! Il se sentait comme enflammé par le simple regard que Spock posait sur sa peau découverte. Comme si ses yeux pouvaient _vraiment_ lui faire prendre feu. Quand il trouva enfin la force de baisser les bras, remettant son haut couleur or bien en place, il eut envie de se mettre une claque derrière la tête, tellement il regretta le regard de Spock.

« Je... je crois que je vais y aller, maintenant. » Bégaya t-il pitoyablement, se dirigeant d'un pas maladroit vers la porte.

Il passa le pas de la porte avant d'avoir tout de même le courage de se tourner vers l'intérieur de la pièce... pour découvrir que Spock l'avait suivit dans sa fuite. Il était vraiment, vraiment très près de lui, trop près pour son propre bien. Jim eut envie d'un millier de choses tout à coup. D'hurler, de lui demander des explications, de le prendre dans ses bras, de le supplier de poser ses doigts sur lui à nouveau. Mais il resta là, silencieux, ses yeux bleu se noyant littéralement dans la noirceur de ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« Alors on se voit demain ? » Demanda bêtement Jim, plus pour combler le silence gênant que pour avoir une réponse à cette question parfaitement idiote.

« Bien sur, Jim. Nous travaillons aux mêmes quarts, il est donc logique de s'attendre à se _voir_, demain. » Lui rappela Spock comme s'il n'était qu'un gamin au cerveau encore en développement.

« Oui. Bien. » répondit Kirk, le regard au sol. Si peu de répartit n'était pas vraiment son habitude, mais son verbe habituelle était comme muselé par le regard de Spock sur lui. « A demain alors. » Ajouta t-il rapidement, avant de s'éloigner.

Son cœur battit bien trop vite, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, pour pouvoir penser clairement. Mais une chose le retint. Spock ne lui avait pas répondu, il n'avait toujours pas eu droit à son « bonsoir Capitaine » qu'il chérissait tant. Il rebroussa alors chemin, plaquant sa main sur la porte avant que Spock ne l'ai fermé entièrement, son autre main s'accrochant avec force à l'encadrement de la porte, au risque de se faire broyer les doigts s'il n'arrivait pas à contrer la force de Spock. Heureusement le Vulcain n'insista pas, il rouvrit même la porte, un sourcil levé contre son Capitaine. _Contre ?_ Comment Pouvait-il se sentir agresser par un haussement de sourcil ? Décidément, ce Vulcain lui faisait perdre la tête.

« Est-ce que tout va bien... pour vous ? » Demanda t-il alors, grimaçant. Il avait voulu dire « pour nous » mais ça aurait probablement sonné encore plus étrange.

« Je vous remercie de votre intérêt Capitaine. Il est vrai que mes nuits sont agités dernièrement, mais je ferais en sorte que cela n'influe pas sur mon comportement, ou l'efficacité de mon travail, à l'avenir. » Dit-il sur ce ton poliment neutre qui avait toujours le don de réveiller les nerfs de Kirk.

« Ça n'est... pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire. » Grogna le Capitaine, plus pour cacher sa gène que par un réel énervement cependant.

Spok resta silencieux, son regard obsidienne plongé de celui de son capitaine, durant un long... très long moment, qui réveilla en Kirk des sensations délicieuse dans le bas de son dos. Puis, le Vulcain baissa les yeux sur sa main, toujours crisper sur l'encadrement de la porte. Et avant que Jim n'ait eu le temps d'en être effrayé, Spock leva ses propres doigt pour les poser en une douce caresse sur les siens. Et le voilà reparti dans les méandres d'un plaisir nouveau, et bien différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Spock ne ferma pas les yeux cette fois, il les garda bien encré dans ceux de son Capitaine. Perdu dans des sensations plus délicieuses les une que les autres, Jim eut cependant le temps de comprendre qu'il y avait une sorte de message dans ce geste. Mais il planait bien trop haut pour le comprend, il n'avait pas les connaissances nécessaire sur les Vulcains, et il avait vraiment trop peur pour chercher à décrypter les mots muet de son ami. Alors il se contenta de profiter du toucher qui lui avait monstrueusement manqué cette dernière semaine, notant dans un coins de son esprit qu'il faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur la possible addiction que l'épiderme Vulcain pouvait provoquer. Puis les doigts de Spock glissèrent comme de la soie sur les siens, jusqu'à les quitter. Et Jim usa de tout son courage, de toute sa volonté pour s'accrocher au mur, et ne pas venir attraper fortement les doigts de son ami, les réclamant siens, les connectant à nouveau.

« Bonsoir... Capitaine. » Dit alors la voix rauque et basse de Spock.

Jim était certain d'y entendre un sourire que les lèvres de son PO ne formait pas. Et il sut que, par ces mots, Spock lui disait que tout allait bien, pour _eux. _Kirk sourit alors, les lèvres tremblantes par un rythme cardiaque trop soutenu.

« Bonsoir Spock. » Lui répondit-il, et ses mots sonnèrent bien trop solennels, comme un cantique, ou une prière.

Jim grimaça, baissa les yeux, se demandant comment il avait trouvé le courage de les garder dans les onyx de Spock tout ce temps, et il s'en retourna d'un pas rapide pour regagner ses quartiers, espérant qu'une fois là bas, son cœur se calmerait enfin...

Ça allait faire deux ans... Deux ans que Spock avait effleuré sa peau, deux ans qu'il avait ouvert son capitaine à un tout nouveau monde. Et depuis, chaque jour, à chaque occasion, il posait ses doigts sur lui, sur sa main. Et depuis, les frissons de Kirk n'avaient cessé d'augmenter, à l'instar de son incompréhension, de ses questionnements. Deux ans...

Spock ne lui donnait jamais rien de plus que ce délicieux effleurement, et ça convenait très bien à Kirk. Disons plutôt qu'il ne se risquerait pas d'espérer, de demander plus, au risque de perdre ce pourquoi son cœur battait à présent. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à ce que la frustration dépasse les frissons, jusqu'à ce que les questions dépassent les peurs... jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle mission n'emmène Spock Prime à intégrer l'Enterprise...


End file.
